


The Video

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy's Boy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Plugs, Sex Toys, Slut Stiles, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, voyeurism of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up sore, he didn't take his daddy's cock last night that he knows of, so he doesn't know why. Maybe it's the new plug that wasn't there last night? But he does know that he did need to be punished, and soon enough he gets to find out just what happened the night before. </p>
<p>Please read warnings and tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Video

**Author's Note:**

> This is majorly in part to [Kinkyfics](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/) and you can specifically find parts that happened before this [Here](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/post/80774865597/im-going-to-submit-a-drabble-here-will-be-chopped-up/) and [here](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/post/80796727840/i-like-to-assume-that-only-one-of-the-deputies-revealed/). I would suggest reading them but your choice! They are very smutty as well, same warnings apply as on this fic and possibly a few more. But if you're okay with this you'll probably be fine with it. 
> 
> This is also just shameless smut. Enjoy.
> 
> Please tell me if you think I should tag something else! I'm more then happy to, I tried to tag basically everything, but that doesn't mean I succeeded.
> 
> There's also only a mention of Peter/Stiles, it's in one of the other drabbles, but I know that can be triggering, sorry if you wanted it, go check out the second here up there!
> 
> Also please note, I'm not the runner of kinkyfics! I'm the anonymous commenter who started with the sex swing ficlet.

Stiles wakes up sore, which wouldn’t be odd except he remembers his daddy letting him nurse on his cock before bed, being allowed to come in his daddy’s mouth after and then being tucked in securely. The plug from earlier that day had stayed in, as it did most nights so his dad could fuck into an already loose hole before work and send Stiles about his day held open and full of his daddy’s come. The held open part was becoming increasingly important as Stiles discovered just who all had fucked him sloppy that night in the sex swing, and therefore who had permission from his daddy to fuck into his sloppy cunt or needy mouth whenever they wanted. 

He shifts, wincing slightly and realizes that not only is he sore but his room has been rearranged while he slept. There’s a TV at the end of his bed on a cart with a note taped to it in his dad’s hand writing. He shifts up further and crawls to get to the note, moaning slightly as the plug shifts in him, and it’s definitely a different plug then his normal one as this one starts pressing insistently against his prostate as soon as he moves into a kneeling position. 

He tugs the note off and moves back against the pillows because he’s not allowed to come without permission and if he keeps kneeling he’ll be looking at more punishment. 

The note is short and sweet, “Son, Make sure to watch the entire video after you’ve had breakfast. Love, Dad.” He can’t help but whine slightly, wanting more then anything to know what the video is of, but he has orders and he knows what’s happening when he can’t obey. If he can explain why not he has a chance of convincing his dad not to punish him, but since his reasoning is pure curiosity he doesn’t hesitate for more then a moment. 

Walking is it’s own special torture, feeling sore and not knowing why, but being able to guess well enough that his dad was a little rough when he put the slightly larger plug in. Going down the stairs sends a special rocking pleasure as the plug knocks against his prostate, and he almost trips after the first step before going slower, clutching the hand rail and moaning softly with each step. 

After eating he finds going up the stairs to be equally difficult, his cock is now an insistent hard line brushing against his sweat pants with each step and he’s just glad he peed before going downstairs as he never would’ve managed now.

His hands are shaking slightly when he finally switches the video on, and they clench into his thighs when he sees his daddy on the screen palming his own cock. 

“Good morning baby boy. I know you’re a cockslut but I’ve done everything I can think of to keep you full and satisfied, and still you end up on your knees for someone I haven’t given permission to? I’m disappointed in you son. I expect you to be on your best behavior and do everything I tell you to do, okay?”

Stiles nods, even though his dad’s not there, and murmurs a “Yes, daddy.” Hands kneading at his own thighs as he remembers the feel of Peter in his mouth and the shock of realization after. 

On the screen his dad nods like he’s heard him, “There’s my good boy. Now. I left two boxes on the tray with the TV. There’s two cock rings in there, the pink one you’ve worn before, the clear one vibrates. If you put the second on I’ll be telling you when to turn it on and off during the video, if you don’t think you’re up for that, baby boy, then you can put the pink one on. You’ll get ten spanks for every time I ask you to use the vibrating one in the video, but that’s it. Your choice.”

Stiles swallows, grabbing the box and in his haste spilling all the contents across the bed. Other then the cock rings there is a packet of lube and two pacifiers, one the thickness of his daddy’s thumb and one twice that. On the screen his daddy is waiting patiently, fucking into his own fist. Stiles whines, wanting it, before quickly slicking his own cock and getting the vibrating cock ring on. His thumb accidentally hits the on switch, luckily after it is put in place and he jerks like he’d been shocked. He turns it off quickly, panting. He considers trading it out for the other one when his daddy starts talking again, and he knows he has to pay attention. 

“I know you want a real dick in your mouth, but you’ll have to make due with the baby ones I got for you.” His dad’s voice drops, serious, causing Stiles to shiver, “Now son, you get to watch your punishment.”

The video cuts black for a moment before showing him his dad’s room. There’s a figure on the bed, naked, one leg hanging over the edge of the bed, the other one tucked up and looking like it’s being held in place somehow, with his face not visible to the camera. But then the camera angle is moving and Stiles can see himself, asleep, presumably last night, in his daddy’s bed, before the camera focuses in on his ass. His dad enters the picture, his dick so hard it makes Stiles’ mouth water and so he grabs for the larger of the two pacifiers and sucks on it desperately. 

His daddy runs light fingers over the plug in video-Stiles’ ass, before gently tugging. Video-Stiles sleeps through it, though his cock is already starting to stiffen up. His dad continues to play with the plug for long moments before leaning down and licking around it. Stiles moans around the pacifier, and then his daddy is looking at the camera and saying, “Turn it on, ten seconds.” And yanking the plug out. Stiles fumbles for the on switch and turns on his cock ring, jerking again like the first time and desperately trying to count out one-Mississippi in his head before turning it off again with shaky hands. 

His pacifier has fallen out of his mouth, so he grabs it again and focuses, his dad was waiting, watching the camera and timing it, before leaning over and starting to finger Stiles’ hole. He nods at something, and a moment later Deputy Parrish is entering the picture, Stiles’ daddy grabs the man by the back of the neck and shoves his face into Stiles’ wet hole. From the sounds Stiles can tell that the Deputy isn’t just eating him out but is enjoying it. 

Stiles is clenching the bed sheets, trying to resist touching himself. Even the him on camera is restless, moving with it slightly and sighing, cock leaking a puddle onto his own stomach. 

Eventually the Sheriff reaches over and tugs Deputy Parrish back, the Deputy’s face is a mess and he won’t stop licking at his face to get the last of it, even as he moves out of the top of the view of the camera. The Sheriff’s takes three fingers into Stiles’ wet hole and coats them with moisture that he rubs onto the Deputy’s cock before the Deputy pushes into the hungry hole. 

Stiles can feel his balls trying to pulse, and as he watches he sees himself come on the video, come shooting halfway up his chest. His daddy can’t be seen in the video camera, but his voice tells him to turn on the vibrator for five seconds, and he does. Moments later Deputy Parrish is coming. When he slips his wet cock out of the tight heat of Stiles’ he fingers him for a moment before remarking, softly, “Your boy has the best hole. Thank you for letting me use him, Sir.”

Parrish touches his thigh lightly before walking out of view of the camera. There’s a silent moment before daddy’s voice comes over again, “Fiffteen seconds baby boy.” He switches the toy on and his back bows, counting around the pacifier. He feels like he can breathe again when he switches it off, his eyes focus back on the screen, seeing that someone else has walked into the picture. Their face is cut off by camera and he tries to figure out who they are but isn’t entirely sure. 

They don’t wait at all before shoving their cock into his waiting hole, and he can feel his own tighten around the plug in response, coaxing a soft moan from his own mouth. The him on the bed just inches forward before the man’s large hands drag him back and a little further off. He’s finally able to see that his dad fixed his leg out of the way with his belt, a belt he’s been tied to tables and chairs with before. 

Whoever it is, they fuck into him in short jabs, then long pulls that he’s sure are hitting his prostate dead on, he can tell he’s right when his cock gets hard and comes again in record time. He gets to watch as his hole clenches down tight on the cock and how the man holds himself still, base of his dick pulsing as he comes, the man moans a short, “Fuck, yeah.” but his voice is hoarse and Stiles still can’t tell who it is. As the mans dick comes out he gets to watch his hole gape and try to grab ahold of anything, and the man fingers him for a moment, gold wedding band glinting in the light before he smacks the hole lightly and walks off screen.

Stiles twitches in sympathy and his own cock leaks out a thick drop of pre come. The voice comes first for the next man, though it’s still soft enough that it’s unlikely to wake the sleeping him, but he’s immediately able to recognize Mr. McCall. “God, look at that little come slut. His hole is trying to get that cock back in him. I bet if you didn’t fill him he’d end up on his hands and knees to be bred by dogs or whoever would take pity on him. Probably would be fucking himself on cucumbers and sobbing because he wasn’t getting the come he needed.” His fucking into the hole seems a little frantic, fast fucks in, hands braced against the bed and hips pistoning wildly, “He was panting for Scotts dick. He takes it so good. Such a little cock whore.” 

His dad chuckles from off screen, “Just wait until we have Scott all trained up. Can you imagine him here?” and Mr. McCall comes with a groan and a bitten off “Fuck.” He stays buried in Stiles for longer then anyone else, catching his breath, before pulling back, and pumping Stiles’ cock gently until it is at full hardness, then he walks off.

His daddy’s voice came again, “Ten seconds, son.” And with a whine deep in his throat he does, mouth gaping wide and pacifier dropping out. He hisses, almost feeling over sensitive despite having not come yet, but he felt a little like he has, watching it over and over again. 

The next man is still dressed when he comes on, and only bothers to unzip and pull his long cock out before shoving into his hungry hole. Again, Stiles can’t tell who it is, but how he grunts with each shove is the same way that the Deputy who has fucked him that one time until he’d cried, shoved up against one side of a two way mirror watching his dad interrogating someone had. He had been ordered not to try to see who it was then, but he desperately wants to know. True to form, the Deputy takes his time, fucking into Stiles. Stiles can tell that the man is angling expertly into his clenching hole by how his cock was jerking on the screen. He comes once, the Deputy fucking him through it and jacking his cock at the same time so he doesn’t even have time to go soft before he is coming again, this time the Deputy following immediately after. 

“Hold your cock.” His hand goes to obey his dad’s command before he realizes what it is, gripping tightly. His hips twitch up into the grip and he has to consciously tell himself not to fuck into it. “Five seconds.” He grips tighter and turns it on, back arching and hand scrabbling against the bed spread trying to grab anything, before he turns it off. “You can let go now.” And he does, panting, to see that there was already someone else fucking into his hole on the screen.

He knew he hadn’t stopped paying attention for long, but they come almost as soon as he starts watching and walks off before he can even try to figure out who they were. The person who follows was equally quick in coming, but they lean down and take his cock in their mouth. It takes his brain a moment to realize who it is. It’s Jackson’s dad. Attorney Whittemore. And he sucks at Stiles until he arches and comes again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and straightening, leaving without a word.

A new man walks on, Stiles is only able to tell who he is because he’s been on his knees under a desk for that cock so many times, or bent over a bathroom sink or against a set of lockers in the changing room. 

Professor Hale runs hands over Stiles’ soft cock and into the come, scooping some up and raising it up presumably to his mouth, going by the hungry slurping sounds that follow before the Professor pushes, slowly, into Stiles’ sloppy hole, “Your son is the best little fuck doll I’ve ever seen.”

The pace he sets is by far the most throughout. Brutal pushes in that shake his entire body. And even his well fucked hole is having a little trouble with the size of the cock. Stiles is amazed that he was able to sleep through it. His cock doesn’t even manage to get hard again, but it does drizzle more come into the stain that’s now dripping off his chest and onto the bed around him. His dad’s voice comes again, with orders, “Five seconds with the vibe. If you’re not wearing it then fuck into your fist for twenty seconds.” Stiles is fairly sure he’s going to come, despite the ring, but he somehow lasts the five longest seconds of his life and lays back against the head board, panting, as he watches Professor Hale fuck into his hole with abandon, finally coming with a grunt. When he pulls out a stream of come follows his cock, dripping down to the bed.

Professor Hale walks off and Stiles’ daddy is back in the picture, stripping his cock before coming over Stiles’ hungry gaping hole and shoving inside, fucking in once, twice, thrice, before pulling out, more come following him, and he is immediately grabbing for something that had been resting on the bed on the far side and out of view of the camera and shoving it into the gaping hole. Stiles watches his own back arch as his spent cock dribbles more come, and this, finally, seemed to wake him up, his murmured noises barely sounding like ‘daddy’, but he was sure that’s what it was as his dad reached up and soothed him back into sleep. 

He got to watch his dad pet his hair as he drifted off again, kissing his forehead, before moving to turn off the video camera. 

The screen was black again for a moment before it comes back, his dad on his bed again, cock wet against his thigh, sucking his fingers lazily. “I hope this will keep you satisfied for cock today, but I doubt it, you’re such a little comeslut, you’ll never be full of it will you? That’s okay baby, you’re a good boy and I love you, I love how much you try to obey. And now I’ve got another chance for you to obey. There’s another box on the TV, don’t open it yet. You can either put on what’s in there and wear it for the rest of the week — that includes to lacrosse practice or I can put a vibrating plug in your ass and you’ll have to wear it at school for three days but you can take it out before practice and have Professor Hale help you put it back in after. You’re not allowed to look in the box before you decide. Call me when you’ve chosen. Keep the cock ring on until I talk to you.”

And the screen goes black for the last time, leaving Stiles aching and still sore and with a decision to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If I have any errors please let me know! I don't have a beta so always a concern. 
> 
> Also there is more planned, I know what's in the box, but I'm not sure which Stiles would pick. I will accept thoughts on that as well as requests for other things to be added into it. Please enjoy!


End file.
